Talk:Orianna/@comment-64.121.199.110-20120427203318
I play as Orianna a lot, though maybe not a lot, so I'm going to put in a few words. First, I'm not going to say that she does epic amazing damage and that she's an awesome champion (She IS if you know her well enough. Cant faceroll as if you're Tryndamere or something). I'm almost not going to say she's underpowered. What I AM going to say is that she's half mage and half utility, which automatically puts her at disadvantages on both ends. She doesn't size up to the full damage potential of ordinary mages, yet she's not as much of a support as normal support champions. She is very highly mana dependant. All game. But I notice this only among people who don't play as Orianna much. I harass just fine early game and I tend not to lose all my mana just by poking. The first thing to learn about Orianna is managing your spells wisely so you don't drain your mana trying to harass and poke. Secondly, as I said, she's very VERY highly item dependant, but arent most champs? This is where I run into problems, because kills are hard to come by. So if a teamfight springs up, the first thing I do is shield an ally, so that in cast of insta-kills somewhere, I at least guarantee an assist. And speaking of teamfights, do you complain about her Q range? Dont complain. You're playing her like a normal mage. Her ball's leash is HUGE. So what you need to do is run in, Q, run back out. Run in, Q, run back out. Your W and R will still work even if you're zipping in and out of the fight. You also keep yourself out of harms way. What's that? Can't auto attack? You're not AD Orianna. Moving on. I just have one last thing to say. As I said before, I play as Orianna a lot. I CAN say that the buff helped her Q a lot late game, since I dont build many mana items (RoA being my only mana item). The mana difference is amazing, and I honestly find myself running out of mana less rapidly than I used to. However, even with this buff, I still find myself playing her as a support. E + W on allies (Or E to closest ally, Q, then W if possible on enemy) and R when necessary (MIND THE RANGE! THIS IS TRICKY TO GET USED TO. R range needs buff for sure). I rarely get kills late game due to this (unless I get an accidental steal), but that's perfectly fine. While I do LOVE to play as Orianna and would LOVE to see her dealing some kickass damage, I'm afraid that my playstyle still puts me as more support oriented. I'm still experimenting with a few builds, however. I have yet to try DFG (I'd completely forgotten about it for some reason), but then again my build rarely gets past Rabadon's. I would advise against Lich Bane unless you're sure the enemy team wont focus you down the second you get into AA range. I would also advise against AAS because you do need mana, but you dont need mana so bad that you can take away from your tankiness. You can live with RoA if you're experienced enough. I find that Chalice of Harmony is a GREAT early game item that helps your mana regen splendidly as well as giving you magic res. I'm not going to go into immense detail about Orianna's build or playstyles, since this isn't Mobafire. I can see I've already typed in a massive text wall that most people probably won't read. Dont bother reading this if you're not remotely interested in playing as Orianna. Hope this bit of my opinion helped or enlightened anyone in some way. ~Karasume PS: Couldnt be bothered to create an account. :)